


Oh, to see you again...

by acefelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, McGonagall and Neville are mentioned, Mirror of Erised, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professors, well kinda just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefelix/pseuds/acefelix
Summary: During one of his night shifts, patrolling the corridors for students, Draco stumbles upon the Mirror of Erised.Since the object is unkown to him, he contacts a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, leading to a developement in their relationship even he would not have expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Oh, to see you again...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, with a small little something that jumped into my head! It's basically what it says in the tags.  
> Before you get started I just wanted to give a special thanks to all my beta readers who pointed out small mistakes and weird sentences to my blind eye!  
> Now I'm letting you go, have fun! c:

Draco wasn’t even sure why he was still awake. His shift for patrolling the corridors for students out at night had ended about an hour ago. But his feet didn’t seem to want to carry him back to bed.

The Professor sighed as he passed the statue of Gunhilda de Gorsemoor on the third floor. He had been teaching at Hogwarts for years now.  
Right after the Second War he had laid low for a while, sold the Manor and had gotten rid of everything else connected to his father and the Death Eaters.  
His mother and he had ended up buying a cottage in one of the lesser known regions of England, one of their best decisions so far.  
But after a while Draco had felt restless and the desire to be a part of the Wizarding World again had risen inside of him.

So he put himself out there. At first he had applied to St. Mungo’s (where he had spent a few months until realizing that this was not the place for him) out of interest and perhaps, Draco thought, the urge to mend wounds he had caused without his intention.  
The blonde pulled a face and sighed again, his thoughts immediately jumping to the person he had probably hurt the most. He had been so cautious and reluctant when they had first seen each other again.  
Of course it was Potter he was thinking of, like on so many other nights, because that seemed to be the only topic his mind deemed to be important right now.  
Draco respectfully disagreed. 

About 7 months ago Harry Potter, renowned Auror and “Saviour” of the Wizarding World had walked into Hogwarts, wearing worn out Muggle clothes, dark locks pulled back into a messy bun, a young Crup by his side and a wide smile on his face.  
It had been years since Draco had seen that smile, radiating all the way through the Great Hall. Not that he had been looking. Potter just tended to pull his- no everyone’s attention towards him. Annoying git. 

An annoying git who apparently was his friend now. Because Potter hadn’t just dropped by, no, the Gryffindor had actually filled the empty position of the DADA teacher.  
Draco had known of course, Headmistress McGonagall had informed the teaching staff of their newest addition about a month prior to the beginning of the school year.  
Still, Draco had not been ready to see Potter walk in looking so confident, messy and absolutely hot. By Merlin... 

As it turned out, Potter was sick of chasing down the bad guys and had somehow ended up wanting to teach (again). After quite an awkward introduction and 2 hours of tension during their first staff meeting, Draco and Harry had talked and agreed that the past was the past.  
And even though they both carried scars from it, a brief touch to his own chest reminding the blonde of just how many, they agreed that they both deserved a second chance. 

So it came that Harry and Draco could be seen walking down to Hogsmeade every other weekend, the unsure distance between them getting smaller and smaller with every trip, until they were bumping shoulders and laughing at each other’s jokes or an anecdote of yet another silly student.  
And, Draco still wasn’t sure he believed it, but he genuinely liked Harry. At first they had stumbled through their conversations, trying to dodge around topics too delicate for their barely-there friendship. 

Soon enough though, they found themselves laughing over old stories of their time as students and the more Potter told him the more Draco realized how absolutely stupid and childish they both had been, putting his own family’s unfortunate life choices and their influence on Draco’s life aside, of course.  
He also couldn’t believe that the dark haired man had actually tried to sell to Professor Snape that his nickname was “Roonil Wazlib”. Draco might have gotten a few weird looks at the Three Broomsticks because he simply could not raise his head off the table from laughing so hard. Harry's cheeks coloured in a light blush in return. 

Harry...that was another thing. Draco didn’t know how but that name had slithered its way into his mind and stuck. He still called him Potter though when he was annoyed by him, because no matter how much he liked the other by now, their competitiveness had not faded.  
They didn’t try to bite each other’s heads off anymore, yes, but they still enjoyed teasing and trying to outdo the other when it came to the little things. Like who the students liked more and who would arrive at dinner first. Draco chuckled. They were a bit silly, weren’t they?

But that’s what he treasured about Harry so much. After all the caution and awkwardness, they had formed a beautiful friendship.  
Draco even considered Harry one of his closest friends.  
Somewhere between spilled Butterbeer and late night confessions about regrets and fears, they had found a path to each other. 

Draco ended up telling Harry how it had felt to have Voldemort reside in his home, how he had turned every corner into a trap and how every small noise had made him turn and sent a shiver of fear down Draco’s back. He had told him how he couldn’t stand another night there, after the War, and how he and his mother had conjured a tent in their garden to sleep in.  
Harry in turn, told him how gruesome it had been to constantly have the threat of Voldemort hanging over his life. He told him how bad the months away from Hogwarts were and how dirty and wrong he had felt, once he realized that a part of Voldemort’s soul had lived inside him.  
At last, he told him about his family. How he grew up being bullied and shoved around by his cousin, how his uncle and aunt had starved him and how he was still scared of small spaces. 

On one memorable occasion, Draco told him how it had felt to have the Sectumsempra cut into his skin and tear him open. Harry had cried that night.

Draco didn’t know why he told him but when Harry had hugged him, for the first time, so tight that he could barely breathe, wet his shirt with his tears and had breathed a thousand apologies into his skin, he could feel the last of his walls breaking down and his chest had filled with forgiveness and fondness.  
Moments later Draco had returned the hug, had buried his face in Harry’s hair, breathed in his scent and had mumbled a thousand reassurances back. Harry later told him, that this was when he was finally able to accept what he had done and breathe out. 

After that, they had only grown closer. By now they would spend most of their evening’s together, grading papers or just unwinding from a hard day with a bottle of Firewhisky.  
The other teachers and students had caught on eventually and the few who had heard the tales or remembered the Potter-Malfoy rivalry quickly found that the past was no more. Neville still liked to crack a joke or smile knowingly when the topic came up though. 

Draco shook his head to bring himself back to reality. He looked around, guessing that he must be somewhere on the fifth floor. What caught his attention though was the door he was standing in front of. It was tucked away into a corner that Draco had not noticed before.  
It had markings of ancient runes carved into its wood, of which he could only recognize a few. 

With a frown he took a step forward and pushed the door open. It creaked as it swung to the side, revealing a small room lit with moonlight.  
Draco’s frown deepened. In the middle of the room stood a mirror, tall and surrounded by an old gold frame. The blonde looked around, as if searching for some sort of explanation, what the mirror was supposed to be here for. He simply did not see the logic in putting it in this room. 

As he glanced back at it, Draco was able to make out some letters inscribed into the top of the gold frame. Curious, he stepped closer until he could read the words.  
“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.“ He mouthed to himself. „What is that supposed to mean?"  
He looked back down and a gasp left his mouth. He saw himself reflected in the mirror, but something had changed. The sleeves of his robes were rolled up and revealed his forearms. What had left Draco frozen on the spot was that his left arm was bare of the Dark Mark.  
He looked down and frantically pushed his sleeve up, finding the Mark tainting his skin, where it had always been since that fateful day after his fifth year. 

He sighed, not from relief but from disappointment. Just for a second he had hoped... he had actually believed... Draco shook his head and pushed his sleeve back down.  
Letting his gaze wander back up, a bit hesitant this time, Draco took in his reflection again. And noticed something else, not sure if he missed it or if it just hadn’t been there when he had first laid eyes on the mirror.

Right next to him stood Harry. Harry, with his impossible messy hair, rumpled robes and a crooked smile on his face. Outdoing all of those ~~wonderful~~ annoying aspects of his though, was the soft, loving gaze that he bestowed him with. Draco almost couldn’t believe this gaze was meant for him. It took him a few moments before he realized that this could not be happening.  
Draco whipped around and found the room empty. He wasn’t quite sure if he was surprised or disappointed. 

“What...” he turned back around and immediately caught Harry’s eyes again. The other winked at him and, to Draco’s disbelief, took the blondes hand into his own.  
Looking down, he found that his hand was empty. Draco couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment. Deep down he couldn’t deny that he wished for Harry too look at him and hold his hand like the strange reflection in the mirror did.

It already dawned on Draco thought, that what he was witnessing right now should most probably not be happening. He had never heard of anything like this mirror and if it was a result of Dark Magic, it could harm an unknowing student. Merlin, it could have already endangered him with how careless and mesmerized he had been! 

Draco quickly turned around and rushed out of the door. This time he was paying attention to his surroundings, as he made his way to the grand staircase. He knew exactly who he had to inform about his alarming finding.

☼☼☼

Harry opened his eyes with a groan.  
“What-“, but his unfinished question was answered by a loud banging on the doors of his quarters. Harry groaned again and sat up, blindly groping for his glasses and his wand on the nightstand.  
“Who on earth is awake at-“, he looked down at his watch. “3 am? And why are they trying to wake _me_?”  
A soft bark came from the bottom of the bed and Harry found his Crup looking back at him as if asking the same question. “Yeah you don’t know either.” Harry chuckled and ruffled the creatures head.  
With a sigh he stood up and threw on a simple robe that hung by the bedroom door. He opened it and walked through his sitting area to the entrance of his quarters. The person on the other side was still banging against it. 

“By Merlin, yes I’m awake!” Harry said gruffly as he swung the door open. “Oh, it’s you Draco.”  
The blonde gave Harry a once over and gathering from the way his eyebrow rose, the dark haired man assumed that he must look quite tousled.  
“Oh shut it, you were the one that got me out of bed in the middle of the night.” That earned him a chuckle from the other. 

“So, what’s the matter? What are you still doing up anyway?”  
“I was patrolling the corridors and stumbled upon something that I think you should see. I’m not entirely sure what it is and does, but it seemed suspicious to me.” Draco said.  
Harry frowned. “That doesn’t sound good. You think that Dark Magic is involved?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Alright, I’ll take a look.” Harry turned his head to his bedroom door.  
“Apollo!” A huff and a scratching noise could be heard. Seconds later Harry’s Crup was by his side.  
“You want to take a walk, buddy? Stretch your legs a bit?” The creature barked softly and Harry smiled. “Let’s go.” 

Their way to the fifth floor was spent mostly in comfortable silence. After spending so much time together, Harry was glad that he and Draco had reached a stage where the space between them didn’t always need to be filled with words. Something he never would have expected but was incredibly grateful for.  
The quiet was broken by Draco when Apollo ran past him, chasing a shadow. Harry let out a short whistle, signalling the Crup to stay close.  
“I can’t believe you still have him. Let alone that you got him in the first place!” The blonde shook his head. Harry could only grin. “I think he’s cute.”  
“Of course you do.” 

“No but really.” Draco said, genuinely curious. “Why did you get him?”  
Harry shrugged. “I think I was getting lonely after Ginny and I broke up. And it’s been so long since I lost Hedwig.” A look of sadness passed over his face, for just a second. Draco reached out and put a hand on Harry’s back. The other looked up at him with a thankful smile.  
Draco had heard the story of the Battle over Little Whinging during one of their sleepless nights.  
“Well, I guess I just missed having a pet and some company.” Draco nodded.  
“And the name? Apollo is a Greek god, if I recall correctly?” The dark haired man hummed.  
“Yes. God of Light, Healing and Music.”  
“I see.” 

They reached the hidden corner on the fifth floor a few minutes later.  
“Here it is.” Draco said and pushed the door open. He went in first, probably expecting Harry to follow him, because when he turned around in front of the mirror he seemed surprised to find his companion standing still at the door.  
“Harry?” he asked with a concerned voice. But Harry eyes were transfixed on the mirror in the middle of the room.  
“Harry.” Draco said again, this time more urgently. That seemed to shake the other from his stupor.

“This couldn’t-” He said quietly, slowly stepping into the room. “I thought it had been destroyed years ago...” Harry walked closer and stopped a few inches from the mirror. Of all the things that Draco had expected, what happened next had not been it.  
Tears started streaming down Harry’s face and moments later he was crumbling to the ground, his knees hitting the cold stone. Apollo whined and nudged his owner’s leg, sensing his distress.  
“You’re still here.” Harry let out between quiet sobs. “I can’t believe you’re still here.” It took Draco a second to understand that Harry was not talking to him. 

“Harry, what’s going on?” The blonde asked concerned, kneeling down next to the other and tentatively laid a hand on is back, rubbing up and down in a manner to calm him. He could not tell if Harry’s tears were the result of happiness or sadness.  
“I-It’s the- Draco this is- Oh god.”  
“Hey, it’s alright, take your time.” Draco said softly and moved closer to the other, hoping that he was at least somewhat helping. 

After a few minutes Harry seemed to have calmed down. The tears had stopped running but he still looked a bit shaken. Apollo had laid down next to him, resting his head on his thigh and looking up with worried eyes.  
“Please tell me what’s happening.” Draco was at a loss, he could not imagine how this mirror could have caused such a reaction from Harry. The other sniffed.  
“Draco, this is the Mirror of Erised.”  
“Erised?”  
“Yes.” The more words left Harry’s mouth, the more confused he got.  
“What does it do?” Draco asked.  
“It shows you your hearts deepest desire.”

‘Of course.’ Draco thought. It all made sense. Him seeing his skin untouched by Voldemort’s marks, his dark past and wrongful doings wiped away as if they had never happened, a clean slate. And Harry next to him. 

_Oh._

_Harry next to him._

Well there was no denying that now. But then what...?  
“Harry, what do you see?” Only after the words left his mouth, did Draco realize that this was the worst question he could have possibly asked right now.  
“I mean, Merlin Harry, I’m sorry of course you don’t have to tell me if you don’t-“  
“My parents.” Draco’s rambling came to a violent halt. He looked at Harry and it made sense, all over again.  
“Oh, Harry.” All Draco could do was wrapping an arm around the other and pulling him close. He could barely imagine what it must be like for Harry to be here.  
“It’s alright.” The dark haired man rubbed his eyes and sighed. “It’s always been like this, since I saw it during my first year. I just wasn’t expecting it.” A small smile formed on his face and he acknowledged Apollo by scratching him behind his ears. The Crup made a happy noise and closed his eyes. 

“Did you know that I saw them in the forest?” Draco’s brows furrowed.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The night I died, the second time. I saw them in the forest, just before I went to Voldemort.” Harry’s voice was small and rough from crying.  
“...How?”  
“The Resurrection Stone. Dumbledore left me the first Snitch I caught, after he died. The Stone was hidden inside. I turned it and there they were.” He sniffed again. “After I woke up I was sure that I would not see them again until I would be gone for good.” 

Draco looked at him, absolutely speechless. After a few moments he said:  
“I have absolutely no idea what to say to that.” The dark haired man chuckled and looked up at Draco.  
“It’s kind of ridiculous, huh?”  
“Ridiculous?! It’s insane, Harry! Absolutely insane!” Draco exclaimed, throwing his unoccupied hand into the air. This time, Harry laughed for real. 

“Yeah, it probably is. But please don’t worry Draco, it’s all alright now.”  
“I will accept that for now.” answered the blonde with a huff.  
“Good.” Harry grinned up at him. Suddenly his expression changed and he tilted his head questioningly. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but... what do you see?” 

Draco had never blushed so quickly in his life. The other immediately caught onto it and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. “Oh now it’s getting interesting! You’re all red!”  
“I am not!” Draco protested and moved his arm back to his side.  
“Yes, you are! Tell me!” Harry started poking his side and the blonde had to fight the urge to laugh. Damn him for being so ticklish!  
“Pleeeeease!” Harry was basically begging by now, he had even brought out the puppy eyes. And as if the situation could not have gotten more absurd, Apollo now looked up at Draco too, sporting the very same gaze. Seized by a sudden wave of recklessness he gave in.

“Oh, you two are ridiculous. Alright, alright, I’ll tell you!” Harry settled back with a satisfied grin, crossed his legs and pulled Apollo into his lap.  
“Well I see... me.” Harry gave him a ‘no shit Sherlock’ gaze. Draco was disappointed in himself for even knowing that expression.  
“And I’m not bearing the Dark Mark.” The blonde looked down and started playing with the hem of his robes. He couldn’t see it but a sad smile formed on Harry’s face and he reached out a hand to gently caress Draco’s shoulder. In any other situation the blonde would have scolded him for treating him like his Crup. But for once he didn’t mind, the gesture was comforting. 

“And”, he took a deep breath. “I see you.” Draco raised his head and caught Harry’s eyes.  
To say that Harry was at a loss for words was an understatement. He had even stopped petting Apollo and started at Draco like he was Crumple-Horned Snorkack. The blonde could basically see the wheels turning in his head.  
“Wait so you...Are you saying that...?”  
“Yes, Bloody Hell Harry, I’m in love with you!” Draco blurted out. A moment of silence passed between them in which Draco’s anxiety rose by a tenfold.  
“I’m in love with you too.” Harry said and before the blonde could even register what he had just heard, soft lips were pressing into his. A gasp escaped Draco and his hands flew up to clutch at Harry’s collar. 

Now fully realizing what was happening, Draco pulled Harry closer and returned the pressure of the others lips. They were incredibly soft and tender. Draco smiled and let one of his hands slip into the others, for once, loose dark hair.  
He felt Harry shiver and moments later his lips were carefully moving against his own. Draco immediately returned the movement, a sigh escaping him. Harry smiled.

After a few minutes, they separated. Draco opened his eyes and was met by bright green ones. He raised his hand and softly stroked the skin beneath one of them.  
“You’re eyes are so beautiful.” He barely registered the words slipping past his lips.  
“So are yours.” Harry said quietly, cheeks red. Draco chuckled and kissed him once more. 

“We should probably go back to bed shouldn’t we? It’s getting pretty late.”  
“Yeah, we probably should.” Harry said, his gaze flicking down to Draco’s mouth. Seconds later their lips met again. 

A while later, when the sun was painting the horizon a soft orange and the birds were chirping in the trees, they left the room, hand in hand, with rumpled robes, messy hair, a Crup by their side and wide smiles on their faces.

_‘Well’, Draco thought. ‘At least one part of that reflection isn’t a dream anymore.’_

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I wrote this fic after I noticed a rise of Mirror of Erised stories and thought to myself ‘You know what? Why not throw in your own 2 cents.’ And then it just happened.  
> Concerning Apollo: I basically wrote him in for fun. And because there was an adorable dog lying next to me when I wrote this. And because dogs are cute.  
> I do think that Harry will eventually get an owl again, for communications sake alone-already and that he will let himself love that owl. But I also like the idea of him getting other pets first.  
> So yeah, I hope this story brought you some joy (some tears?) and maybe even a good laugh.  
> I’m always happy about Kudos, comments and constructive criticism!  
> You can also join me on [Tumblr](https://aceofsun.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aceofsuns) to stay updated and chat!  
> Love, Ace


End file.
